La última voluntad de Z
by Altyack
Summary: Fic corto, dedicado a los pensamientos y peleas finales de la película One Piece Film Z, relatado desde el punto de vista del gran Brazo Negro Zephyr. Breve LuNa


**Exención de responsabilidad: One Piece, sus personajes, historia, y sus películas, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Toei. Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Bueno, os dejo un pequeño capítulo basado en el final de la película One Film Z, que en mi opinión es la mejor película de anime que he visto en mi vida (aunque tampoco he visto tantas como para opinar seriamente) Y que tiene el tercer mejor "malo" aunque para mí es un héroe, de todo One Piece. Esto es un homenaje para él, con un pequeño momento de LuNa.**

 **LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA DE ZEPHYR**

.

Realmente ese mocoso sabía cómo sacarle de quicio. Se notaba que era el nieto de mi viejo camarada Monkey. No iba a disfrutar poniendo fin a su vida, pero mi misión era lo más importante. Que me llamaran luego asesino, genocida o monstruo. Los verdaderos monstruos eran los que navegaban libremente por el Nuevo Mundo, sin que la Marina pudiera acabar con ellos. Ni siquiera quería pensar en las personas inocentes que morirían… ¿inocentes en ese mar? Por favor, si vives gobernado por uno de los Yonkous, es que no eres inocente.

Sabía que tenía tiempo suficiente para ejecutar su plan. Su mocoso sobre confiado Borsalino tardaría un poco más en llegar hasta el cráter, pero le bastaba con un segundo, con un movimiento, para completar su venganza. No, su venganza no, su Justicia. La justicia que la Marina era incapaz de administrar. ¿Entonces qué era lo que le detenía? ¿Acaso quería volver a ver al mocoso de goma? Como respuesta a mi pregunta, noté con mi Haki que el mocoso de goma estaba cada vez más cerca. Sólo tenía que abrir una de las Dyna, y todo habría acabado. Pero mi honor me obligaba a enfrentarse una vez más al mocoso de goma

En ese momento, el nieto de Monkey llegó. Me puse en pie para hacerle frente, y después de una conversación sin sentido comenzamos a combatir. Ese era el lenguaje que yo quería emplear, el de los puños. Me gustó que él, pese a haber sido derrotado ya dos veces por mí, atacara con todas sus fuerzas. El mundo estaba lleno de mocosos inconscientes, pero éste, definitivamente, se llevaba la palma.

"¿Porqué es tan importante para ti ese sombrero?" Le había preguntado.

"Me marca el camino… el camino para ser el Rey de los Piratas" me contestó el mocoso, antes de seguir con su implacable ataque.

El maldito Akagami sabía muy bien a quién le había entregado ese sombrero. Una voluntad férrea y un corazón sin miedo, en un pirata que se creía un héroe. Una combinación peligrosa.

Finalmente el mocoso consiguió romper mi infalible arma. ¡A puñetazo limpio! Si lo que quería era fuerza de brazos, Z Brazos Negros le iba a enseñar lo que eran puñetazos. No me sentía tan vivo desde hacía muchos años… ese maldito mocoso era increíble. Pero estaba decidido a no perder. Conseguí arrinconarle contra una roca, y creí por un segundo que había ganado. Pero el mocoso hizo fuerzas de flaqueza, y consiguió finalmente derribarme… ¡no podía ni moverme! La situación me hizo soltar una carcajada antes de caer derribado. Realmente penoso, el gran Zephyr derribado por el nieto pirata de Garp. Seguro que si se enterara, se reiría con ganas. Pude ver cómo ese mocoso se ponía en pie, y tomaba su sombrero. Realmente su cabeza parecía vacía sin él… que curioso. Y mi maldito y viejo cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar. Pude sentir cómo los marines y mis alumnos estaban a punto de llegar por la cara norte del cráter. Y pude ver cómo sus nakamas, y mis queridos alumnos, llegaban hasta nuestro campo de juego.

Y así es como llegamos al presente, en el que me encuentro nuevamente de pie, ayudado por mis alumnos… por mis nakamas. Recojo mis gafas, y escucho a Borsalino, con su clásico tono de voz vacilón. La Marina ha llegado. Sólo puedo hacer una cosa. Desde el momento en que puse mis pies en éste volcán, acepté mi destino. No pude evitar soltar una breve carcajada, mientras encaraba a la horda de marines recién llegados. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como una de las nakamas del nieto de Garp, una chica de pelo naranja, se acercaba muy preocupada a él y ponía su mano en su mejilla, mientras le miraba a los ojos y el otro la sonreía.

"Mocosa del pelo naranja… asegúrate de cuidar bien de ese idiota que tienes por capitán. Mi viejo amigo Garp estará un poco más tranquilo si sabe que al menos la pareja de su nieto tiene un poco de cerebro más que él" Ambos me miraron y enrojecieron, confirmando lo que suponía. No, definitivamente, no iba a permitir que todo acabara aquí… al menos para los demás.

 **.**

 **Nota: mejor si a partir de aquí ponéis la canción de los marines del final de Z ¡Gracias Oda!**

 **.**

"Al final, al menos hice lo que quise. Ahora debo pagar el precio por ello... o no seré capaz de mirar a la cara a aquellos que se fueron antes de mí. Mugiwara Luffy… tú tienes tu propia aventura, ¿no? Déjame el resto a mí, Z" Digo, mientras comienzo a caminar hacia mi destino.

"Ossan" Me grita el peli negro, que parece igualito que su abuelo, siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás, incluso a sus enemigos. Si hubiese sido marine… seguramente podríamos haber sido grandes amigos.

"Sensei, Z sensei" Me llama mi querida alumna. Puedo verlos a todos por un segundo a mis espaldas, antes de que un enorme muro de hielo nos separe.

"Kuzan, ¿has preparado un terreno donde pueda morir?" Ya había notado que mi respetado alumno se encontraba cerca, pero realmente debo agradecerle que haya levantado ese muro. Así, el resto no tendrían que ver cómo machaco a los mocosos recién llegados. Hay muchas viejas caras conocidas entre ellos, y muchas miradas de respeto. No se me ocurre una mejor forma de morir.

Empiezo a combatir contra grupos de marines que se lanzan contra mí, mandándolos a volar. El cansancio no importa, las heridas tampoco. Sólo ganar tiempo, y llevarme conmigo mi orgullo, mi voluntad, y mi último deseo de proteger a aquéllos que no dudaron en seguir fielmente a un loco como yo, en su sueño genocida… así como a esos piratas locos, que lograron hacerme ver lo equivocado que estaba. Pude haber detonado las Dyna y haber puesto fin a todo, pero incluso yo mismo sabía que si hacía eso no sería yo, no estaría siguiendo mi justicia. Simplemente me negaba a dejar mi camino de odio, porque pensaba que era lo único que me quedaba, pero en el fondo… **quería ser detenido**. Nunca más podría mirar a la cara a mi esposa, o a mi hijo, una vez volviera a reunirme con ellos, si hubiera activado las Dyna. Si conteniendo a la marina, puedo compensar aunque sea un poco la locura que estuve a punto de hacer, y puedo protegerlos a todos, con gusto daré mi vida.

"Yasakani no Magatama" Grita Borsalino, saltando por encima de la multitud de marines que se me aproxima. No escucho en él su habitual tono de burla… incluso ese maldito adorador de su fruta del diablo llegó a sentir respeto hacia mí

"!Borsalino!" Le grito, con una gran sonrisa, como si nos estuviéramos reencontrando en una taberna después de años sin vernos.

"Sayonara, Zephyr Sensei" Y de sus brazos comenzaron a brotar miles de rayos de luz, que me golpearon unas cuantas veces, dejándome gravemente herido. Me agarro al hielo que hay a mis espaldas, dispuesto a no rendirme aún. Un par de mis antiguos alumnos, vicealmirantes de la marina, están derramando sus lágrimas mientras me observan. Maldita sea, un vicealmirante de la marina no tiene derecho a llorar cuando se encuentra en una misión.

"Muchachos, os daré un último entrenamiento" digo, y vuelvo a lanzarme sobre ellos. Mis reflejos ya no son los mismos, ni tampoco mi fuerza, pero sigo golpeando a esos marines, que salen volando por los aires… menudos inútiles, que un viejo de 74 años medio muerto sea capaz de darles una paliza así. Después de un tiempo, ya no siento dolor. Cada segundo que pasa, noto como una agradable calidez crece en mi interior, mientras veo una luz. Pero esa luz es Borsalino, que ha aparecido ante mí. Y la luz que veo es la de su espada.

"Lo siento, Maestro" Me dice. Se ha quitado las gafas de sol, y me mira con una mirada seria, respetuosa, donde no puede ocultar su admiración hacia mí. Ese sentimiento de admiración y respeto de mis alumnos es lo último que percibo con claridad, antes de que note como algo atraviesa mi pecho. Miro hacia el cielo, cubierto de nubes de ceniza, y me dejo llevar con una sonrisa. Ante mí, puedo ver a mi querida esposa y a mi amado hijo, que me saludan sonrientes. Mi cuerpo cae, pero yo ya no me encuentro en él.

Estoy en casa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. A mí me ha sonado muy bien mientras lo escribía, pero es el primer fic que escribo de One Piece, asique supongo que tengo mucho que mejorar aún. Un saludo a todos!**


End file.
